


on this one day of days

by carrieevew



Series: Carrie's Winter Celebration [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: “Do you remember when you came by the museum a couple of months ago and I called you my girlfriend when you met Diana Sydney?”Clarke nodded, her fingers tightening on the warm cup in her hand, and Bellamy continued.“Well, apparently Diana told everyone about you and as far as they’re concerned, we’re still together.”He opened the bag, took the chocolate muffin out and handed it to Clarke. She took it with some hesitation and raised her eyebrows.“And now you’ve been invited to our Christmas party.”for theobligatory bellarke fake date for Christmas partyprompt





	on this one day of days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canijustbellarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canijustbellarke/gifts).



> Happy Christmas Eve to all of you celebrating! and best wishes to anyone who doesn't. hope you enjoy this :-)
> 
> title from [Thank God it's Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V5mtUff6ik) by Queen

When Clarke left work that night, Bellamy was standing in front of her clinic’s entrance, leaning against his car, with a cup coffee in one hand and a bag of pastries in the other. He smiled the moment he noticed her and Clarke immediately grew suspicious.

Now, given their similar working hours and how close to each other they lived, carpooling to work was only logical and it wasn’t even uncommon for Bellamy to bring her food in the afternoon, knowing she often skipped lunch. However, he usually just went down to the bar in the museum he worked for and grabbed whichever muffin was left. He never drove all the way across town to Clarke’s favourite café, which was, in his own words, overpriced and overrated—not unless he wanted something.

Clarke came up to him and Bellamy grinned, as he held out the coffee cup to her. Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“What did you do?” she asked, taking the coffee and Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck, shooting her a self-conscious glance.

“Do you remember when you came by the museum a couple of months ago and I called you my girlfriend when you met Diana Sydney?”

Oh, Clarke sure remembered Diana, the human resources’ nightmare. Bellamy told her about Diana’s borderline inappropriate behaviour often enough that she knew how uncomfortable he got sometimes around that woman. Still, she nearly choked on air when she visited Bellamy at work and he grabbed her hand, tugged her in for a hug and introduced her to Diana as his girlfriend. Clarke recovered soon enough that his gambit worked well enough but she was pretty sure that was the end of it.

Clearly, not.

Clarke nodded, her fingers tightening on the warm cup in her hand, and Bellamy continued.

“Well, apparently Diana told everyone about you and as far as they’re concerned, we’re still together.”

He opened the bag, took the chocolate muffin out and handed it to Clarke. She took it with some hesitation and raised her eyebrows.

“And now you’ve been invited to our Christmas party.”

Clarke sighed.

“Obviously, you don’t have to come,” Bellamy added quickly. “I can just say that you’re busy or ill, or whatever. But I would really appreciate it if you could come.”

They both knew that saying they had broken up wasn’t really an option—otherwise, Bellamy wouldn’t have lied in the first place. But in the years that Diana Sydney had spent as the museum’s director, she learnt how to walk the line between perfectly innocent conversation and sexual harassment, and Bellamy was her latest target.

Diana had never said or done anything that could be considered a proposition but the way she spoke and behaved towards him left absolutely no doubt about her intentions. It also put Bellamy in a strange spot because it wasn’t like he could her report his boss just for taking extra interest in her employee’s work.

“Of course I’ll come with you,” Clarke said and Bellamy’s shoulders dropped as the tension left him. He let out a long breath.

“Thanks, Princess.” He took a step away from the car and opened the passenger door for Clarke. He shut it when she got in, jogged to the driver’s seat and held the coffee cup so that she could fasten her seatbelt.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Bellamy promised, handing the cup back to her and Clarke looked at it, a smile growing on her lips.

“Coffee and muffins till the end of the year and we’re even.”

***

The party was held on the last weekend before Christmas, in the Grand Hall of the museum. For all that he wasn’t a fan of mingling with the board members and donors, Bellamy had to admit that the party itself wasn’t half-bad. The venue created a fantastic atmosphere, the drinks were free and Clarke made for a delightful companion.

Clarke, who spent half the night snuggled into his side, getting slightly tipsy and laughing at all his stupid jokes. Clarke, who nearly gave him a heart attack when he first saw the floor-length red gown with a deep cleavage and a slit reaching her mid-thigh that she was wearing.

The same Clarke who was now rushing towards him with a crease on her forehead. Bellamy frowned when she came up to him.

“Okay, we’re got a slightly red alert, my mother’s here,” Clarke told him, nudging her head towards the entrance.

Bellamy turned and indeed, there she was – Abby Griffin, the chief of medicine in Arkadia Memorial, accompanied by her husband Marcus Kane, the name partner in Arkadia’s biggest law firm and his boss, the woman who had the power to make his life a living hell if she discovered he lied to her.

Bellamy gulped, apparently loud enough for Clarke to hear because she grabbed his hand, told him to be brave and led him towards her family.

If Abby was surprised to see them hand in hand, she gave no indication of it. Instead, she smiled at them, pulling Clarke and then Bellamy for a quick hug.

“How lovely to see you here,” she said, putting her hand on Bellamy’s arm and squeezing lightly.

“Oh, you’ve met.”

Bellamy was so focused on Abby that he nearly forgot Diana was with them. His head snapped to her at the sound of her voice, just in time to noticed her surprised and confused expression. Bellamy opened his mouth to explain but Abby beat him to it.

“Clarke’s my daughter and Bellamy’s been in our family for years,” she said and Diana shot him an alarmed look before she recovered. She placed her hand on her chest and gasped.

“Of course, Clarke _Griffin_ , how could I not realise!” Diana’s voice went up an octave, as she probably tried to sound light and chipper but all she managed to do was make Clarke snort lightly, which caused Abby to shot her an amused look, her mouth pressed together like she was trying hard not to laugh herself.

They were all interrupted by the sound of feedback from the speakers as one of the board members grabbed the microphone to welcome everyone and begin the silent auction.

“Well, I suppose this is our cue to go and mingle,” Marcus prompted and led his wife away with a hand placed on the small of her back.

“We should go, too. I’m gonna put a bet on that weekend in Paris. Who knows, maybe no-one else will be interested and we’ll finally have a chance to get away,” Clarke said, tugging on Bellamy’s hand that she was still holding.

Bellamy nearly stumbled over his own feet, surprised with Clarke’s sudden movement.

“See ya later, Diana,” Clarke shot over her shoulder and before he turned around to follow her, Bellamy noticed Diana clenching her jaw.

***

Clarke stood by one of the catering tables, sipping on her champagne, watching Bellamy fumble when he put his hand on Abby’s back after her mother asked him to dance. She smiled at him when he shot her a helpless look. It was really adorable, how awkward Bellamy could sometimes get around her mother, still quite unable to believe how much Abby actually liked him.

“Miss Griffin,” Diana said, suddenly appearing by her side and Clarke nearly jumped in surprise. Shit, did that woman knew how to creep up on people. Clarke smiled at Diana and the woman’s tightly pressed lips formed an uneasy smile.

“I hope you and your family are enjoying ourselves this evening.”

Clarke looked down, hoping that her hair would hide her smirk. What a far cry from the condescending _Clarke_ she heard at the beginning of the evening.

“Yes, we’re having a wonderful time,” Clarke answered, looking back up and straight into Diana’s eyes. The woman looked tense and uncomfortable and Clarke felt a surge of satisfaction. She didn’t particularly like her own vengeful streak but if her family’s influence could keep this woman off of Bellamy’s back, she would milk it for all that it was worth.

“My mother and I have been quite busy recently, we didn’t have much time to spend together and I’m really glad for this opportunity to forget our responsibilities for a little while, relax and celebrate with the people I love,” Clarke continued and took another swig of her champagne. Never before was she this grateful for growing up surrounded by her mother’s peers, who taught her how to deliver just enough hostility to keep people on their toes, while sprinkling the brightest smiles on everything.

Clarke glanced back at the dancefloor, where her mother looked at Bellamy with utmost amusement, while he stood in one spot, only swaying slowly. He looked like deer caught in headlights and Clarke figured it was time to rescue him.

“If you’ll excuse me,” she said to Diana, setting her glass on the table behind them. She was now close enough to the woman that she could pat her lightly on the forearm.

“I believe it’s time for a dance with my boyfriend.”

***

Dancing with Abby was a strange affair for Bellamy. He’d known her for almost ten years now and he still wasn’t used to all the affection coming from her. Hardly surprising, as he spent the first four years thinking she hated him and didn’t approve of his friendship with Clarke. It wasn’t until they graduated from college and Abby told him how glad she was that her daughter had someone like him in her life, especially during the time she and her mother were nearly estranged and apologised for ever making him feel unwelcomed.

Still, even after another six years, he felt unsure around her and lately, it was mostly because she looked at him like she knew more than she was letting on.

“I didn’t think you two were coming here,” he spoke, breaking the silence.

“We didn’t either, at first. But Marcus’s mother has been donating to the museum for years now and I think the board is hoping to dip they’re hands into younger pockets now, so the invitation has been extended to us. Clearly, we’ve arrived in the society,” Abby laughed and Bellamy nodded in understanding. The museum’s finances have never been his area of interest but their policy of only inviting the long-time donors to those parties and stewing in their own company instead of trying to reach some new money has always seemed ridiculous to him.

“It’s such a pleasure to see the two of you together tonight. Although, I must say, when I was told I was about to meet Bellamy Blake and his girlfriend, I didn’t quite expect my daughter,” Abby continued and Bellamy froze in his spot.

“Oh, um, well —” he cleared his throat and stuttered on. “Well, actually, we’re not really, uh—”

“I know, dear.” She finally put him out of his misery. “I believe that’s not something Clarke would’ve neglected to mention. I’m still glad that she’s here with you, she looks very happy. You both do.”

Bellamy stared at her, forgetting the dance altogether. Having a casual conversation about his relationship with Clarke was so far outside his comfort zone, he couldn’t even see it anymore.

“That’s good,” he finally said, making Abby shake her head with a smile. “She did me a big favour, coming here.”

“I’m sure that’s not the only reason she came,” Abby told him. He wanted to ask what was she talking about but before he found the courage, Abby’s expression changed, when she noticed someone behind him.

“Clarke,” Abby exclaimed and took a step back out of his arms. She led his hand towards Clarke, all but handing him over—not that Bellamy was complaining, he needed some directions right now.

“I was about to say to Bellamy that you should bring him over for Christmas dinner, I know he doesn’t have his own plans.”

“See, I told you you’d be welcomed for Christmas!” Clarke said, squeezing his hand. She turned to her mother. “We’ll be there.”

With that, Abby left. Clarke put his other arm around her middle, placed her own hand on his shoulder and Bellamy finally got on with the program. They started moving around, making Bellamy relax into Clarke’s touch with each step.

“I should’ve brought you mother along in the first place. Or Kane,” Bellamy teased. “I ran into Diana a while ago and she’s dialled down considerably since she realised how closely I may be tied to her next big check.”

Clarke let out an exaggerated gasp.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, you’re only keeping me for my connections!”

“Obviously,” he confirmed with a grin. “Why else would I put up with you? You keep messing with the radio in my car and you have the most ridiculous taste in coffee.”

“Well, the joke’s on you, Mom and Marcus are both taken. I guess you’re stuck with me.”

Bellamy let out a long-suffering sigh, which prompted Clarke to swat at his shoulder. He chuckled and shrugged.

“Eh, I’ll live.”

***

As the evening came to an end, Clarke felt herself growing more and more tired but also pleasantly warm and content. She used to dislike her mother’s social gatherings as a child but now, she could appreciate the opportunity to dress up and get slightly drunk. Having the chance to spend most of that time snuggled into Bellamy’s side and praise him to anyone who would listen didn’t hurt either.

She and her mother were near the exit, waiting for Marcus and Bellamy to collect their coats. They were swaying on their feet slightly, their heads swimming with the champagne and Clarke took the opportunity to steady herself when her mother hooked her arm around Clarke’s elbow.

Clarke tucked her closer and Abby patted her daughter’s hand.

“You look very beautiful tonight, honey,” she said and Clarke’s eyebrows shot upwards. The dress she wore was significantly more revealing than anything Abby would’ve ever chosen and Clarke didn’t expect approval, much less a compliment.

“Thank you.”

“Happiness suits you,” Abby added and turned her head to press a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head. She let go of her daughter when she noticed Marcus coming back, leaving Clarke just blinking rapidly.

***

Bellamy was too tipsy and too tired to object when Clarke offered her couch to him. Home may not be far but leaving her and going back to his empty house alone was the last thing he wanted. Especially not while he spent the drive with Clarke nearly falling asleep on him, her breath tickling his neck.

Bellamy ignored the cab driver who watched them in amusement in his rear-view mirror as they stumbled out of the car and led Clarke to her building. She started giggling when she couldn’t figure out which key to use for the front door.

After many tries and errors, and a great deal of laughter, they finally reached her place. Bellamy took care of locking the doors properly while Clarke kicked off her impossibly high heels and marched over to the couch. She flopped down, her dress flowing around her legs as she rested her feet of the coffee table. Bellamy walked over to her, ready to remind her that he was supposed to sleep there but Clarke just grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her.

“I’m still too energised to sleep, you wanna watch something?” she asked, grabbing the remote, knocking his leg with her knee.

“It’s two in the morning,” Bellamy pointed out uselessly. He knew what she meant, he could also feel electricity crackling underneath his skin. But he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t at least try to convince her to go to bed.

“That’s not a ‘no’,” Clarke said with a grin and turned the TV on. Bellamy settled himself in when she tossed him the remote. “I gotta take off this thing. Find something, please.”

In the time she was gone, Bellamy managed to take off his shoes, socks, tie and the no longer crisp white shirt, and catch a rerun of _Lethal Weapon_. When Clarke reappeared in the living room, she was wearing her cotton pyjama pants and a stretched out Ark U t-shirt that Bellamy strongly suspected used to his, once upon a time.

With her long blond hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders, her make up removed and face illuminated by nothing more than the lights on her Christmas tree, she looked more beautiful than anything Bellamy had ever seen in his life.

Clarke sat down next him, put her feet in his lap and leaned back on the couch cushions. Bellamy grabbed her ankles and ran the pads of his finger on the soles of her feet, which made Clarke shriek, just as he’d expected. He laughed while she yanked her legs and sat upright.

She stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes before she slumped against him. Bellamy put her arm around her shoulders and she settled into his side.

And then she tickled his side, making him jump.

Clarke giggled but raised her hands in surrender when she saw his eyebrow cocked in a challenge.

By the time the movie finished, they were both only half awake and when the credits rolled, Bellamy hoisted himself up, ready to go to sleep. Clarke followed him up, taking a few steps backwards.

Bellamy was about to remove the cushions from the couch and settle in for the night when he heard Clarke’s voice.

“Or you could come with me,” she said, her face open and vulnerable. It was a good thing he had the couch to hold as support because he felt his knees wobble.

Before Clarke could take his silence as rejection, Bellamy turned around and closed the distance between them. He put his hand on the side of the face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am. I love you,” she said and then she looked into the distance over his shoulder, while Bellamy stood speechless. When she looked back at him, her face was bright and split by a brilliant smile. “Of course, I love you!”

She laughed and surged in for a kiss. Slow at first but it soon turned hard and bruising, as Bellamy moved his hand to the back of her neck and pressed the other one to her waist, bringing her closer. Clarke’s hands, wrapped around his middle, were roaming across his back and he could feel her nail scratching lightly through the thin material of his undershirt.

Soon, his hand moved down from her waist to her ass. Clarke gasped into his mouth and started to move them slowly towards her bedroom. They were almost in the corridor and Bellamy was nearly out of his mind when Clarke yawned against his face.

Bellamy let out a bark of laughter and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

“Come on, Princess, time to bed,” he said into her neck and Clarke shivered in his arms.

“Yes, please,” she breathed close to his ear, her hand now in his hair, scraping onto his scalp. Bellamy nearly purred at the feeling and then straightened up, her hand landing on his shoulder.

“To sleep.”

Clarke grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck.

“Yes, please.”

Bellamy chuckled as he put his hand on the undersides of her thighs to hoist her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Clarke snuggled her face into to the crook of his neck and he felt her press a small kiss there. He smiled into her hair, kissed her back and carried her to her bedroom.

***

Bellamy was fidgeting when Clarke rang the doorbell to her mother’s house, his hand squeezing her fingers intertwined with his.

“Will you relax?” she asked, shooting him an amused glance. “You know my mother. You’ve been to this house dozens of time.”

“Not as your boyfriend, I haven’t,” he hissed and Clarke shook her head. She turned to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“She loves you,” Clarke assured him and kissed him a little longer this time. “Maybe not as much as I do but you’ll be fine.”

Bellamy grinned at her and pulled her in for an even longer kiss but before they had the chance to forget about the dinner altogether, the door opened and Abby cleared her throat. Bellamy let out a groan, his cheeks turning adorably red.

Clarke chuckled and pulled Bellamy inside, pointedly ignoring her mother’s knowing look. All they heard was Abby calling after them,

“and Merry Christmas to you, too!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are the most beautiful Christmas gifts :-)  
> find me on tumblr @[carrieeve](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com)


End file.
